


And so he falls

by Bloodhungrywolfpack (Sgcohn18)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, I couldn't write as stupid as trump talks so I gave up, I'm really not sorry, Murder, POV Third Person, Presidential debate, Will you shut up man, but also I'm sorry, debate, rise of gen z, trump dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgcohn18/pseuds/Bloodhungrywolfpack
Summary: I just watched the first presidential debate of 2020. My roommate made a comment about wanting to watch Biden and Trump get into a fistfight. Thus this fic was born based on the "will you shut up, man" line.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	And so he falls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for writing this. I will warn you that I gave up half way through because I couldn't write as stupid as trump talks so it ended up like this.
> 
> Sorry in advance.

Joe rolled his eyes until they practically went back in his head. He really shouldn’t be surprised by all the crap that is coming out of Trump’s mouth. The man truly hadn’t said anything worthwhile in his entire time in office, but could he really not shut his trap for half a minute? 

Looking over at the other man’s orange skin, oversized suit, and frankly ridiculous hair, he supposed it was too much to ask. Normally a child learns to wait their turn and to share before they are potty trained; it would make sense since he hadn’t learned to do one that he hadn’t learned the other.

As Biden listens to the question that is presented to him by Wallace, the moderator that so far has not been a very good moderator, he wants to groan. It’s an absolute trick question that will turn opinion against him either way. Joe Squares his shoulders and makes a decision, he isn’t going to let these men walk over him and he will make sure his points are heard.

“My answer to that issue isn’t important right now.” Joe states. “what is important is that the American people go out and vote.”

“Why aren’t you answering the question?” Trump interrupts Joe.

“Every vote counts and…” Joe tries to continue, his grip on the podium tightening. He can almost feel his knuckles turning white.

“Why aren’t you answering the question?” Trump interrupts him again.

“Will you shut up, man?” It slips out of Joe’s mouth before he has a chance to think about his words. 

What’s done is done and he decides that its wiser to charge forward and continue on with this farce of a debate than trying to rectify his statement that he honestly isn’t sorry about.

“I just want to know why you aren’t answering the question?” Trump does that stupid thing with his hands that he must think makes him look more innocent, but it has become ingrained in the minds of the citizens of the world as the motion of a liar and a crook. If he isn’t careful it will become a gesture more infamous than Nixon’s “I am not a crook” double peace sign.

“While you are wondering that, I wonder when you are going to answer any of the questions.” Joe does his best to hide the snark from his voice, but it honestly isn’t completely working.

“I have answered every question. Some would even say that I have had the best answers.” Trump pushes out his lips in the way he does that makes him look like a constipated ant eater and Joe has to resist the urge to face palm. How is anything about the current situation have anything to do with the presidential debate. But he almost can’t help himself, he sees the corner the “president” has unknowingly backed himself into and he has every intention of taking advantage of it.

“Really, who says that you have the best answers. Seeing as the only people you have talked to since the debate began have been Mr. Wallace and I. Neither of us have said that.” Joe can feel it. He can feel the load of bull shit that is about to get dumped on top of his head. 

“I’m sure that if you as any of the people watching right now that they will agree that I have…”

Just then a teenager burst through the back door of the room. Multiple other teenagers are fighting off the guards around them and the androgynous teen pulls out a gun and fires directly at Trumps face.

The bullet hits and his brain splatter all over the bald eagle behind them. Joe watched on as the teenager scream out something the sounds like “Gen Z for the win.” He can see another teen holding up their phone and they appear to be recording the entire event. 

Secret service agents storm the stage and surround Trump. He hears one of the men call out the time of death. Joe is stunned as he stands at his podium. He lets out a sigh of relief as he realizes he no longer has to continue “debating” with the now dead man until the election result come back. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Joe sees Milania Trump walk over to the teenagers who are currently being arrested for killing the president. She pulls one of the boys into a hug and Joe realizes, as they separate and he is pulled away in handcuffs, that the boy is Baron Trump. 

As Joe is escorted from the facility, it dawns on him the implications of the former president’s youngest son killing him. A faint smile graces his lips before he wipes it off. Replacing it with an appropriately somber face. After all, his opponent did just get murdered before his eyes. He shouldn’t be smiling that the world is rid of him.

It isn’t until the next morning that he hears the news that Mike Pence was taken out in a similar fashion. Ambushed by some of the youngest members of society. He wonders what this will means for the foreseeable future, but for now he is just going to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I added the entire bee movie script to the end.  
> (edit I deleted the entire bee movie to get a more accurate word count in my statistics)


End file.
